A Xenite's Dream
by FEARLESS MASTER
Summary: Nothing I can say, this is a strange fanfic, FULL SUMMARY INSIDE, PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Meet Renee

SUMMARY: The following is a fanfic based on a dream I had last night, it's freaky (consider that a warning!), and may seem trippy at times, but bare with me because I can't get this dream out of my head!

WARNING: The content rating has been changed, heed the warning in the summary, EXTREME CONTENT to come in later chapters!

Monday July 13, 2009 11:35 P.M.

I laid on the couch, aimlessly trying to combat the hyper feeling in my brain and when I finally did fall asleep, I was swept into what I feel now was the Twilight Zone.

I sat in my high school homeroom, something didn't seem right, the normal comforts I experienced while in the creative writing homeroom were absent, as was the start of my day, my mother had rushed off to work without a word and all of my classmates stared to the front with zombie-like perspectives.

"What could possibly be happening, where's Mr. Brown?" I said to myself as the door squeaked open, and in stepped the principal of the high school, Maxine Risper, she stepped to the front and all of the students snapped out of their daze and gave their full attention to the woman.

"Your teacher Mr. Brown, will not be in today, instead please give a special welcome to our guest teacher..." At that instant, the door opened once again and in stepped a 5'4'' blond woman, who wore an enthusiastic smile on her face, "Hello students, I'm Renee O'Connor, you may know me from Xena:Warrior Princess as Gabrielle, but, my agent has suggested that I participate in this program that lets celebrities teach students, I'm really excited."

Note: The content in this chapter is pretty tame, beware of the content coming in Chapter Two!!!


	2. No Substitute For Fantasy

WARNING: DON'T READ UNLESS YOU LIKE EXPLICT CONTENT!!!

Chapter Two: No Substitute For Fantasy

I looked up from my desk to see the actress looking back at me with her brown eyes, "I would like to make you my "Informant", you see anything out of the ordinary, you let me know, I want a status report at the end of every day." she whispered

"Yes, miss," I stopped

"You may call me Miss Renee, now will you enlighten me on your current projects, I'd love to hear how Mr. Brown has inspired you all?" Renee sat at her desk, putting on a pair of black-framed glasses.

My best friend Michael was the first to approach Miss Renee, a stack of notebook paper in his hand, his story was a science fiction epic, the next to approach her was Karen with her Martial-Arts piece, after ten more students, each with a diverse genre, I stepped up to the seemingly frazzled woman, "If you're tired, I could wait to show you until tomorrow," I said but Miss Renee lifted her head, "Thank you for your concern, but I'm okay, let's see what you've got." she took the papers from my grasp and scanned the writing,

THE PRINCE AND THE WARRIOR

BY: PRINCE

The contents of the story featured her character Gabrielle, her sidekick Xena and a young man named Prince, "Wow, this is AMAZING, how did you come up with this?" I could see that Renee was blushing, seeming embarrassed, "Well, I used to be a Xena fan growing up, and about three weeks ago, I just started writing."

Speechless, Renee motioned me to her desk and tapped the chair beside her, "Have a seat, I want to learn more about this project, maybe you and I could work some reality into the storyline." she smiled

We worked long into the evening, I worked the fictitious plot as Renee told me of some real-life facts of herself and her partner Lucy Lawless (who plays Xena) that I then wrote as part of the story, "By adding personal details, it gives your characters personality and helps you develop an emotional attachment to the characters." her advice seemed to make perfect sense.

NOTE: tHE CONTENT IS GETTING MORE EXPLICT, I MEAN IT, DON'T READ ON UNLESS YOU ARE MATURE ENOUGH TO HANDLE EXPLICT CONTENT, YOU'VE BEEN WARNED!


	3. Renee's Desperate Cry

Note: THIS IS YOUR FINAL WARNING, LEAVE AND DON'T READ ON IF YOU'RE YOUNGER THAN 15, YOU'VE BEEN WARNED!

Chapter Three: Renee's Desperate Cry

The next day, Miss Renee clapped to get our attention, "Listen up people, tomorrow I've arranged for us to venture to somewhere special, I will elaborate on where we're going and what we'll be doing tomorrow morning."

After class, I stayed to give Miss Renee my status report, and instead she stopped me cold, "Do you know what we're doing, we will be going to the Xena set, where you guys will meet my best friend and co-star Lucy Lawless, but I need you to be alert, this trip is intended to help your creativity, not only that," Renee then leaned forward and brushed her lips gently with mine, "We'll have all of the privacy we need." her suggestive breathing and my uneasy heartbeat made it clear that Renee wasn't in this program to teach classes, she was just looking for a relationship.

"But Miss Renee, you're a grown woman, while you are pretty, why don't you date guys your age?"

Her reply to my thoughts were a simple, "Fear of rejection, I know what I'm doing is against the law but I can't help myself!" she burst into tears of sorrow then and looked at me in the eyes, "Please help me, I can't do this alone."

Bearing the fact that the woman knew the error of her ways, I was willing to help her in any way I could, "Tomorrow, you start on the road to living a normal life." I shook her hand and walked out of the door. Tomorrow was shaping up to be a long day.

If you've read up to this point, then congratulations, you've survived the first of FEARLESS MASTER'S explicit content, this content is honestly not intended but just came to be. ALL FLAME WILL BE ACCEPTED AND IS ENCOURAGED!


	4. Dead Space shoot

Author's Note: Sorry it took so long, I haven't had the dream for awhile, but it came again last night, enjoy!

The next day, we all traveled to the Xena set as Renee had promised and as she said, I met her co-star Lucy Lawless and was instantly accepted by the crew, while Renee got into her costume to shoot a quick fight scene, when she came back I was shocked at what I saw, she was reloading a handgun. "Renee what are you doing, Gabrielle doesn't use a gun." I said "Calm down Prince," she advised "I'm not shooting a Xena fight scene, I'm working on a science-fiction horror film called "Dead Space" and I know what you're going to ask, yes, it is inspired by the game, I'm playing the attractive Kendra Daniels." Even though I remembered the talk I had with her yesterday, I nodded approval at her wardrobe, a skin-tight silver leather suit with her two handguns at her sides. "I'm sure you'll make a great technologist, especially knowing that you eventually get killed and taken by the Necromorph."

Throughout this frantic day, Renee remained consistent and was a convincing zombie and murder victim, and best of all, she didn't make one advance towards me, maybe our little talk did the trick, maybe Renee has taken my words to heart. This was a day that I'm glad I had witnessed, but it's only the first day, we'll see what tomorrow brings.

Author's Note: I know this is a short chapter, I didn't dream much, also, in the chapter, I made some reference to Dead Space, I don't know if what I described in the scene is what happens in the game because I just started playing it yesterday but in case it is, BEWARE OF SPOILERS!


	5. Meet Gabrielle

Chapter Five: Meet Gabrielle

Author's Note: Another dream, another update. Thanks to SophieKitten for the reviews, this part is for you!

Tomorrow came quicker than I had expected, and to my dismay, Renee was up to her old tricks again. This time she wore a turquoise dress that looked like it should only be worn by women with careers in Adult Entertainment, "Um... Renee, don't you remember our little discussion?" I asked as she stared at me with her brown eyes, fake eye lashes and make up covered her face. "Well, yeah but you and I both know that this is all for fun right?" she smiled, I continued to look at her, for her appearance this time. "What, you don't like it, I spent twenty minutes fixing myself up this morning." she said, she had a look in her eyes that told me that she had something planned for today, something huge, "Class, I want you to meet someone that needs no introduction, my counterpart Gabrielle." Renee announced as the door opened and in stepped someone who looked identical to Renee, "Oh come on, how crazy do you think we are, this has got to be your twin sister or some crazy Xena fanatic right? I mean seriously, this outfit could've been bought off of the fan website," I said walking over to the woman and yanking at her green top, "This skirt especially could easily be from somewhere, I've seen millions just like it!" I ripped at her wardrobe until she stood wearing only shreds of the clothes I had torn, but to my dismay, Xena walked through the door, "Gabrielle, you forgot your staff." Xena took one look at Gabrielle and saw my fingers, some of the cloth still hung to them, "How dare you treat my sidekick that way!" she screamed a battle cry before running and knocking me back ten feet with a forceful punch, I landed hard against the blackboard, Renee didn't move.

My fellow classmates clapped and cheered at the display, "Okay, I deserved that, sorry Gabrielle, I thought you were someone else." I staggered to my feet and approached Xena, "Don't ever do that again." she looked me over, "Well, you look harmless enough, if you don't give me a reason, I won't harm you." she laughed

Author's Note: There you are, on this day, Renee arranges for Xena and Gabrielle to make an appearance but I am unfortunate not to believe it could happen, BTW, it is really Xena and Gabrielle in the dream and the fic.


	6. Things Change

Author's Note: Alright, now that the duo have made their appearances, this has led me to dream a lot of weird things, here's my dream, enjoy!

Chapter Six: Things Change

The next day, as I was preparing to complete a personal reflection on my work, I noticed that Xena and Gabrielle still hovered over us, "Look, I already apologized, if there is anything else, take it up with Miss Renee." I whispered, "Relax Prince, I asked them to stay, I can't personally help you all can I, so Xena and Gabrielle will be here to lend a hand, or you can just talk, as long as you're working of course." Renee spoke, "Okay, how about some music?" I asked Renee, "Very well, what would you like to hear?" By unanimous vote, which included Xena and a peppy Gabrielle who jumped up and down as she raised her hand, our choice was Metallica, first up was a mood breaker of Renee's personal selection, That Was Just Your Life from their Death Magnetic album. "Interesting choice, I thought that you would go for more of their earlier stuff." I commented staring at Gabrielle, who smiled back at me with a dreamy look in her eyes, "Come on, dance with me." she invited pulling me from my seat.

"Well Gabrielle, if I'm going to dance with you, then maybe we need some softer music, can we have some Nothing Else Matters?" Gabrielle put her hand up, "Actually, I think Sanitarium matches the atmosphere, it matches the mood." Renee obeyed the bard's command, I shot her a look of disbelief, "I don't see how you match this song with romance but whatever." we slow danced to the song, picking up the pace as the song got heavier. I was shocked at how pleasant the dance was, Gabrielle smelled as if she had prepared for something like this to happen, and she wore a black dress that covered her to her knees, I felt myself falling for the woman more and more with each moment I was around her, Renee seemed to approve of this, she was helping me connect with Gabrielle, how, I'm not exactly sure. All I am certain of now is at any time, things change.

Author's Note: The title of this chapter says it all, things change, in my dream, I'm falling hard for Gabrielle, only the next dream will tell what becomes of Gabrielle and I, until then please Read and REVIEW!


	7. The Choice Is

Author's Note: Well, the choice was made last night, a dream I will not soon forget, enjoy!

Chapter Seven: The Choice Is...

Another day, another chance to face Gabrielle and Renee, I couldn't wait. My mind was finally made up as to my choice between the two women, and today was the day in which I'd make my choice known to the lucky woman and to everyone else. I sat with Xena for most of the day working on "The Prince And The Warrior", bracing myself for the moment, "Okay everyone, that's it for today." Renee released us, I had already given her my status report but I stayed behind still, "Something on your mind?" Renee asked, I gave her a look of stress. "I know that look, you're having girl trouble, do you want to talk about it?" she waved me to her desk, I guess she figured that her desk was the source of infinite knowledge, seeing that I'd been here twice before, "Well, I'm trying to decide weather to go for you or Gabrielle, you know, relationship wise." Renee could see that I was close to breakthrough, "Listen, when I made those comments towards you, that was just for fun, I didn't mean for you to take it personally, do you even have a clue of who you want?" I nodded, "You see, you are wonderful but older, Gabrielle is only four years older than me and she has all of the same qualities I see in you." Both Renee and I smiled at this sudden realization, "Well, I'm glad that you came to a rational conclusion," she held out her hand, but out of my joy, I hugged her as tight as I could, "Yeah Prince, great decision." I jumped and looked to Xena, who stood behind us, "You mean it Xena, you don't mind Gabrielle and I being together?" I asked "If she doesn't mind and as long as you don't cheat on her or harm her, then we shouldn't have a problem." she said opening her arms as I hugged her.

Gabrielle appeared then as if from behind Xena, "Did you hear that Gabrielle?" Xena asked smiling, Gabrielle nodded happily, "So, what do you say Gabrielle?" I asked, in response to my question, Gabrielle embraced Xena and me.

Author's Note: This chapter was crazy, but the suspense is over now, please Read and Review!


	8. First Kiss

Author's Note: Sorry for the space in between updates, the dreams aren't coming as much as they used to, anyway enjoy!

Chapter Eight: First Kiss

Another day had come and today, I sat with Gabrielle as we scribbled out a romantic piece to express how we felt about our relationship, "Let's make this a performance piece, that should impress Renee and your fellow writers." Gabrielle suggested I agreed to her suggestion, feeling open to the experience. For enhanced ambiance, Gabrielle blasted Metallica's The Unnamed Feeling, she stood in front of the class, and lip sung the lyrics, keeping constant eye contact with Xena and myself throughout her emotional performance. "Gabrielle, this is not what we worked on, what are you doing," I asked, stepping in front of her, "Do you want to know why I'm doing this?" I nodded as she took me in a tight grip and, in front of the twenty something population of students, Xena and Renee, she kissed me with brain frying power. When we were through I looked at her "Not exactly how I pictured my first kiss but still not bad." I smiled "WOW, way to go guys, nice job!" Renee applauded and Xena gave me a high five, but Gabrielle stood frozen, "Gabrielle, is something wrong?" I asked waving my hand in front of her face, "You... haven't... kissed anyone yet," she sputtered in a terrified tone, "OH MY GOD!!!" she screamed and ran for the door, "Gabrielle, wait!" I called but it was too late, she had already ran out of the room, screaming as though she had witnessed a murder, "Something is terribly wrong here." I said

Author's Note: In this dream, I dreamed that Gabrielle and I kiss, but in the dream, it's my first kiss, hearing this, Gabrielle feels that she has broken the law (when in fact she hadn't). What will become of her now, only my next dream will reveal the answer to that question. Until then, please read and review! FEARLESS MASTER


End file.
